La Tua Cantante
by PuNkRoCkVaMp
Summary: What happens when two highschool teenagers find out they have powers and that their blood sings to two certain vampires Em/OC Jas/OC


Hey this kinda my first story but i am still up for advice on how to make my writing better so yea I hope you enjoy =]

* * *

It was a cold day as usual it's the middle of June and it's almost below 50, this has to be the only thing I hate about living in Forks, Washington. Hi my name Joshua Hughes I'm 16 years old and a junior at Forks High School. My best friend is Tavana she's a senior and one year older than me, I'm actually living with her see things didn't really work out with me and my mother, so I decided to stay with Tavana and her brother Donte.

Anyway it's the beginning of school day and I'm already ready to go home. Me and Tay got to our first class which was English, see in our school we had mixed classes due to all of a sudden an outbreak of new students a.k.a. immature freshman, so we had to have some of the upper classmen join us lowerclassmen.

I got to my desk and sat down Tavana was talking to her boyfriend Tyler Crowley he was dark skinned black hair kinda cute. As I was waiting for her it happened I saw him Emmett Cullen. He has a workers build the way his muscles showed through with his shirt he looked like a Greek God. He has pale white skin and a smile that would make you smile even when you're angry. He looked my way, smiled, and did a little wave. I smiled and waved back.

When the bell rang Tavana sat down and gave me this weird funny look like I had done something wrong. I looked at her and for a minute it felt like we were having a staring contest. Finally I broke the silence.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked kinda started getting annoyed.

"I saw that 'thing' with Emmett Cullen." She answered looking at me like I know what she was talking about.

"What 'thing'?" I asked turning my head because I was starting to blush and if she would've seen me blushing she would not let go of the fact that I had a crush on Emmett. Wait did I just admit that I have a crush on Emmett wow I guess I do.

"Josh lets go class is over." Tavana said grabbing my arm and her books at the same time.

Walking down the hallway I was deep in thought about what I had basically just confessed to myself. My next class is biology which I hate I don't know why but there was always this weird smell, the only thing I like about this class is the teacher, Mr. Molina is an enthusiastic teacher I guess that's why many student like him.I got in the class and saw Emmett my heart nearly stopped. I walked in the room and when I passed the fan I stared at Emmett, and then all of a sudden he covered his nose I looked and was immediately angry. I heard Mr. Molina saying something but my anger drowned it out.

"Mr. Hughes I have rearranged the seating chart you now sit next to Mr. Cullen." He repeated as his hand gestured over to Emmett.

"Oh joy." I mumbled sarcastically walking over to my new desk, I sat my stuff down pulled out my book. I set my head in my hands and noticed something out of my peripheral vision I saw Emmett staring at me I thought it was weird and it was starting to annoy me, so I decided to speak on it.

"U-uh why are you staring at me like that?" I stared into his eyes they were pitching black which was weird because usually they were liquid honey.

"Um I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare." He apologized yet he was still staring I didn't know what his problem was, and it was weird it was like part of me wanted to know but part of me didn't care just the fact he was talking to me was making me happy.

"Um did you get contacts?" I asked not even paying attention to his fact that he answered the question. When I zoned back class was over and I had to go to Spanish.

I entered Spanish and Tay was waving at me I was walking her way I saw the most annoying person walk up to me Mike Newton ugh I hated him with a passion so strong It's not even funny. He walked up to me with a smug grin on his face.

"Hey Josh I was wondering do you want to maybe want to---"

"Let me cut you off there Mike I do not nor will I ever like you not as a friend or anything else so leave me the alone." I interrupted making sure I was loud enough to cause a scene, and then I walked away.

I went to put my bag down and went to get my daily class I was getting my assignment Tyler came up to me, he looked like he was getting ready to say something about how I embarrassed Mike I honestly didn't care.

"Hey um can we talk?"

"We're talking. What do you want?"

"Don't you think that maybe you were a little harsh to Mike?"

I gave him a look that told him to drop the subject immediately, and he being a smart boy did just that. I sat back down and waited for Tavana to say something. She knew the fine line between mean and harsh and what I did was harsh but I had to do it. Then I heard Tavana call me.

"Josh?" She asked sounding concerned which is weird coming from her.

"Yes."

"You wanna go sit at a different table?"

"Is Tyler gonna sit with us?" I asked looking at him like I didn't want him around.

"No he won't I have something to tell you anyway and it's private." I looked at her like she just said the most wonderful thing in the world.

We moved over to the other table and I asked her what was going on, she looked unsure and nervous. It was unusual seeing her like this I was kinda frightened.

"Tay what's wrong you look nervous, are you gonna be sick?"

"I wanted to talk to you because I might break up with Tyler."

"Why? You two look so happy."

"Because we just don't click."

"How you two are like the freaks of the life decade."

She didn't say any thing but she looked unsure. I matters into my hands.

I got up and I heard Tay call me but I didn't pay attention she knew me and she knew what kind of person I am. I walked and saw Mike get ready to get up and at the same time I saw Tyler bring his attention to me I stopped in front of the table.

"1. No Mike I have not reconsidered now go away and 2. Tyler you and Tay are a done deal she doesn't want to be with you anymore."

"How do you know?" Tyler asked not believing what I just told him.

"Tay just told me it looks like you two don't click and we all know you've been sleeping with Lauren." He looked surprised he obviously didn't know that I was like Tay's third eye.

He turned to the table where he was sitting embarrassed and hurt good for him Tavana is someone that you don't mess with she's special if you don't wanna see me my bad side then you don't wanna mess with her. The bell rang and it was time for gym me and started walking out of the cafeteria when I got an unexpected surprise, Emmett walked up to me.

"Hey." Emmett said flashing that beautiful smile that I loved so much just looking at made my breathing hitch. Tay started walking away she told me I would see her in gym I called after her but she ignored me.

"Hi." I answered nervously looking away.

"Yeah I wanted to say my bad for staring." I saw that his eyes weren't just looking at mine but all over my body like I was something to eat to him.

"It's ok."

"I saw how you told Mike off earlier."

"You saw that, I'm sorry you had to see my bad side." I finally looked up at him even though his eyes were pitch black I loved the way the looked.

"Are you kidding me that was so kick ass." he smiled a that smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey do you want to walk with me to gym?" He asked smiling.

"Sure why not." I answered smiling

While walking to the gym we laughed and got to know each other. Then he asked a question I didn't expect with all the laughing we were doing.

He asked me why I wasn't living with my mom.

"Why aren't you living with your mom?" I winced and he noticed his face went from curious to caring.

"I'm sorry is that to personal?"

"No it's ok, see my brother passed away in '05 and after that it was like me and my mother had our good times and our bad times." I inhaled I was getting ready to cry but stopped myself remembering who I was in front of.

"Then one day I just got tired of arguing I had some money saved and I bought a plane ticket to New York where most of my family lives but I went to Tavana's instead because I knew they would tell my mom and they would ask questions." That's when I remembered how I cried those nights at home because I wasn't happy missing my brother. I couldn't help it I started to cry.

" Stop crying I didn't mean to hit a nerve, you don't have to talk about it."

"It just hurt so much I miss him he didn't deserve to go." The tears just flowed like it was natural to me. Emmett looked at me and wiped the tears off my face.

"Hey cheer up besides I don't wanna go into gym and Tavana seeing us she kinda scares me." I laughed at his statement.

"Yeah she can be kind of scary but she's not so bad once you get to know her."

We walked into gym and Tay called me. I started walking over to her and I felt him grab my arm, I turned and looked at him he had lust and hunger in his eyes but I didn't know why. I looked at my arm and he let go, he apologized for the hostility. I stood there and just looked at him mesmerized we stood there then he broke the silence.

"Hey can I have your number so we can talk sometime. Have a private conversation, get to know each other more, and maybe have some phone sex."

"Emmet!?" I looked at him and started laughing I was happy now that I know Emmett likes guys. I gave him my number and told him I would talk to him later, I walked away and looked back, he smiled, and then I fell. Tay came over and helped me up I looked at her and knew immediately what was about to happen.

"Oh you so like Emmett Cullen!!" She looked at me all psyched, ok now she's starting to scare me Tay is never psyched unless it was about something she's really interested in.

"Shhh will you be quiet you think I want all of our gym class to I'm crushin on Emmett, you know that word travels fast in this school." I whispered while dragging her over to the bleachers.

"Yeah I noticed people have been asking me if I was angry at you for telling Tyler that I was gonna break up with him."

"Are you mad at me for that?" I asked with a worried face.

"No I'm not," she realized what I was doing turning the conversation on her "don't try and turn the conversation on me."

"OK fine you got me yes I like Emmett and it started at the beginning of the year when Rosalie hurt him I saw the emotion and I felt so sorry and angry." I looked at her the pain and anger filling me.

"So that's why you were in a pissy mood until he started feeling better." she had that 'oh now I get it' look on her face.

"Exactly, now that we have that established I'm going to go get dressed." She hit me on my arm because she knew I never got dressed for gym, the only reason I was getting dressed for gym was because I saw Emmett go into the locker rooms.

"Ow, what don't tell me that if you were a guy who had a crush on him that you wouldn't go sneak a peek at his body." I looked at her rubbing my arm the girl hits like a straight up dude.

I walked into the locker-room with my stuff in a separate bag. The locker-room hadn't changed boys still acting like immature ass-holes snapping each other with shirts, smacking each others asses blah blahbity blah.

I didn't see Emmett maybe he already changed and left I decided to just leave then I felt someone smack my ass I turned with my hand ready to deck someone right in there jugular, but when I turn I put my hand down.

* * *

yep so thats it for the first chapter yeah so tell me what you think so i can make the next chapter better. Anywho thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
